La Periodista y El Editor
by JoanMedlan
Summary: El ansia por descubrir la verdad y sacarla a la luz siempre lleva a un verdadero periodista a realizar investigaciones a profundidad pero a veces se obtienen resultados inesperados, ¿Alguna consecuencia? ¿Algún daño colateral?. Sakura era una periodista prometedora, Syaoran era un editor en el periódico "La estrella dorada". Ten cuidado con ansiar la verdad demasiado…
1. Prologo

**LA PERIODISTA Y EL EDITOR**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a CLAMP.

-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·- -·=» «=·- -·=» «=·- -·=» «=·- -·=»

 **Prólogo**

El ansia por descubrir la verdad y sacarla a la luz siempre lleva a un verdadero periodista a realizar investigaciones a profundidad, pero a veces se obtienen resultados inesperados, ¿Alguna consecuencia? ¿Algún daño colateral?. Sakura era una periodista prometedora que había sido contratada recientemente, Syaoran era un editor con un par de años de experiencia en el periódico "La estrella dorada". Ten cuidado con ansiar demasiado la verdad…

-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·- -·=» «=·- -·=» «=·- -·=» «=·- -·=»

 **Notas de la autora**

Buenas tardes, les traigo acá el prólogo de lo que será mi nueva historia, comentarles que la introducción y el primer capítulo ya los tengo escritos (en papel al menos) y espero darle mayor seguimiento que a mi otra historia "tattoo", aunque planeo terminarla también pero esta idea me ha venido rebotando en la cabeza las últimas semanas, espero que sea de su agrado y también agradecería sus comentarios para ir mejorando de a poco.

Saludos...


	2. Introducción

**LA PERIODISTA Y EL EDITOR**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a CLAMP.

-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-

 **INTRODUCCIÓN**

Su sueño desde temprana edad había sido ser periodista.

En la universidad a la que asistió, a los estudiantes de periodismo les llamaban "los chismosos"(*), aunque nunca encajo en ese perfil despectivo, muchos de sus compañeros consideraban que no encajaba tampoco en el perfil de periodista.

Haciendo caso omiso a tales acusaciones, terminó su carrera y se graduó con honores. Su padre y su hermano sonreían orgullosos antes los triunfos de la menor y festejaron juntos su logro a sus cortos 23 años de edad. Que dicha mas grande la de un padre al ver a su hija triunfar y sobresalir entre tantos; aunque su hija jamás fue de las que alardeaban, él si deseaba contárselo a todo el mundo.

Ella con grandes aspiraciones, recién graduada de la universidad, visitó los periódicos más grandes y reconocidos del país. Viajaba de tanto en tanto en busca de empleo, pero debido a a su "poca" o "nula" experiencia, como lo denominaban los entrevistadores, ninguno la tomo en serio.

Ella, con la misma persistencia con la que lograba sus objetivos y con el apoyo incondicional de su familia, decidió no darse por vencida y empezó a ejercer su carrera por sí misma.

"Freelancer"(*), eso era lo que desempeñaba en su pequeño blog de noticias por internet, entrevistando a quien pudiera parecer interesante, a cualquier persona que pudiera aportar un poco a su comunidad. Reportando desde mascotas perdidas, novedades en los institutos y escuelas locales, como también de tanto en tanto desarrollaba artículos de turismo, aconsejando nuevos restaurantes y maravillas naturales.

Poco a poco y con esmero fue desarrollando la "experiencia" que los grandes periódicos y canales de noticias exigen.

Pasó un año, aunque para ella el tiempo había volado, debido a que siempre se mantenia ocupada. Desarrollo su confianza y sus artículos aumentaban en profundidad de la misma manera sus investigaciones.

Y entonces paso…

Se encontró a sí misma en una situación complicada, cuando al investigar en su ciudad natal, Tomoeda, una especie de epidemia de enfermedades estomacales, no siendo una ciudad tan importante la noticia no fue expuesta en los medios, pero ella, por el contrario, decidió realizar una investigación intensiva ante el continuo aumento de los casos, concluyó que había una fábrica a varios kilómetros de la ciudad, que no cumplia las leyes de protección al medio ambiente, y que vertía irresponsablemente desechos químicos en un río cercano, dicho río alimentaba uno de los lagos cercanos, donde la pesca era el oficio más común, de manera que el químico pasaba a las personas en la ingesta de pescado contaminado, afectando a 203 personas que continuaban hospitalizadas.

La alerta sonó para toda la ciudad, primero el reportaje fue llevado a las entidades de salubridad más cercanas y posteriormente a su blog, los grandes periódicos que al inicio habían pasado de largo ante la noticia, llegaron a la ciudad buscándola desesperados.

Sakura Kinomoto a sus 24 años, se había ganado el respeto de los medios ante su persistencia y fue entrevistada a nivel nacional.

Posteriormente recibió muchas ofertas de trabajo, de manera que tuvo el lujo de escoger entre los medio de comunicación más prestigiosos. Ella jamás alardeó de su éxito de la misma manera que había hecho antes, en primer lugar por sus principios y en segundo lugar por el respeto a todas las familias afectadas.

El periódico "La estrella dorada" en Tokio, la capital de japón, sería su nuevo destino y aunque contrariada por separarse de su familia, se sentía contenta de poder ejercer lo que amaba, el periodismo.

-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-

Syaoran Lee, de nacionalidad china, era un joven y apuesto editor del periódico "La estrella dorada", a la edad de 27 años había trabajado ya dos años como editor y tenía un poco de experiencia en la edición de noticias, entre sus trabajos se encontraba, desde la redacción de eventos sociales, hasta las noticias de primera plana que se mostraban los días lunes.

El editor en jefe, Yoshiyuki Terada, había reconocido su habilidad desde las primeras semanas que empezó a trabajar en el periódico, el señor Terada había admitido que Syaoran poseía un don para redactar noticias como ningún otro, podía redactar las noticias más importantes de una manera interesante y a la vez fiel a los hechos, y hacía parecer los eventos sociales como pequeños cuentos de hadas de la vida real, aunque usualmente el joven no se jactaba de esto.

Syaoran era una persona seria pero a la vez tranquila, sabía balancear la vida personal con la vida laboral de tal manera que en su trabajo poco se sabía de esta, salvo sus amigos más cercanos, el editor de deportes Takashi Yamazaki y el fotógrafo profesional Eriol Hiiragizawa, con quienes se le veía sonreír más a menudo.

El joven editor había viajado desde china a sus 18 años para estudiar en Japón, le había parecido un lugar agradable para vivir y sin pensarlo mucho se había quedado.

En su niñez siempre estuvo rodeado por el bullicio (*) de sus hermanas mayores, siendo el menor, ellas siempre intentaban consentirlo, aunque no fuera de su agrado. En Japón había encontrado la tranquilidad que en casa no había tenido y eso le agradaba, llamaba de vez en cuando a casa y la relación con su familia era buena, mas sin embargo sentía que había llegado el momento de vivir a su manera.

A muy corta edad había aprendido a ser fuerte, debido al dolor de perder a su padre y ser "el hombre de la casa", era una persona independiente y seguro de sí mismo, esforzándose continuamente por ser mejor, ponía cada dia empeño a su trabajo, siendo considerado uno de los mejores editores que el periódico tenía.

En sus tiempos libres, el joven editor, apreciaba caminar por el parque, leer un buen libro o salir con sus amigos a beber algo o comer, no era una persona que soliera andar en fiestas, no le agradaba ese ambiente, era más el tipo de persona que le gusta charlar con personas de confianza y pasarla bien.

Sus amigos solían insistir con conocer chicas e ir más "allá" de platicar con ellas, pero él no buscaba ese tipo de mujer, realmente no buscaba de ningún tipo, sentía que por el momento le iba bien solo y pensaba que si había alguna "predestinada" seguramente aparecería en sus narices, Yamazaki y Eriol por su parte, generalmente se burlaban de este pensamiento.

A menudo, cuando no salía con sus amigos, se sentaba en el computador a escribir un poco, desde pequeño le había apasionado la escritura y la lectura, siempre tenía algún libro que leer o siempre tenía nuevas ideas por plasmar, desde poemas, historias cortas, hasta un par de libros que ya llevaba a la mitad.

Debido a sus altas calificaciones y a un trabajo de campo muy especializado que realizó de tesis, el periódico "la estrella dorada" le había abierto las puertas al graduarse hace dos años y se había quedado ahí desde entonces, ahora era el mejor editor y quería seguir creciendo y ganando experiencia. Había escuchado algunos rumores que consiguieron un reemplazo para una periodista que se había pasado a la competencia.

Seguramente pronto la conocería…

-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-

 **Glosario**

Chismosos: Personas que les gusta esparcir rumores y murmurar de otros.

Freelancer: Trabajadores libres, que no dependen de una empresa o compañía, que trabajan por sí mismos sin ataduras de contratos.

Bullicio: Ruido, alboroto.

-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-

 **Notas de la autora:**

Hola a todos, les dejo acá la introducción que más parece un mini capitulo, dejen sus comentarios por aca y con gusto los leeré y aceptare sugerencias en cuanto a redacción y trama.

Nos leemos pronto, saludos.

 **Notas de la autora 2:**

Hola, se que aun no les he traído capitulo nuevo, pero tuve un percance del que espero salir pronto y también he reescrito parte del cap. Como recompensa por su espera, hice un diseño en The Sims 4 de lo que sería el apartamento de Sakura, por si gustan verlo busquen en deviantart joanmedlan entren a mi perfil y les aparecerá.(no he colocado muchas cosas ahí). También contarles que haré un par de dibujos de los personajes que iré subiendo ahí. Saludos

 **Notas de la autora 3:**

Editado y retomado =)


	3. Capitulo 1

**LA PERIODISTA Y EL EDITOR**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a CLAMP.

-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» -·=» «=·-·=» -·=» «=·-·=»

 **Capítulo 1**

La joven seguía sacudiendo su mano como despedida, aun cuando su padre y su hermano ya se habían perdido entre la multitud. La despedida había sido dura y casi había llorado al abrazarlos, pero era el momento de seguir avanzando y desarrollarse individualmente. El aeropuerto de Tokio era un lugar inmenso lleno de gente, se veían personas de muchos países y el ruido era considerable, Sakura aún no había reparado en los detalles del aeropuerto ya que era su segunda vez ahí, la primera había sido hace tan solo una semana, cuando su padre, su hermano y ella, habían arribado a Tokio, su familia había insistido en acompañarla la primera semana para ayudarle con el papeleo y el apartamento, tanto su padre, como su hermano habían tomado una semana de vacaciones en sus respectivos trabajos, se notaba lo mucho que querían ayudarla hasta donde llegaba su capacidad, ella un poco apenada por la molestia que podría causarles, había aceptado la ayuda ante la insistencia de ambos, a decir verdad, sentía que si no fuera por su compañía se hubiera perdido por la ciudad el primer día. Sakura empezó a avanzar hasta la salida, al pasar escuchaba una cantidad incontable de idiomas diferentes, le daba melancolía compararlo con el pequeño aeropuerto de Tomoeda, en donde la fila de comprar pasajes era de tres personas, sonrió ante ese pensamiento y siguió avanzando, la última semana había sido realmente agitada, desde papeles de mudanza, compra de muebles hasta instalaciones básicas como internet y energía eléctrica.

Salió del aeropuerto y tomó un autobús que la llevaría al centro de la ciudad, se sentó junto a la ventana, el viento era lo bastante helado para colorear sus mejillas de un tomo carmesí, sentía un nudo en el estómago, debido a los nervios de todas las nuevas experiencias que estaba viviendo y las muchas que vendrían.

El viaje del aeropuerto al centro de la ciudad le tomaría una hora aproximadamente. Desde que llegó a Tokio, había tomado la costumbre de poner atención a los tiempos, como a muchas otras cosas, para trasladarse y donde comprar, todas eran anotadas en su pequeña agenda que siempre llevaba consigo en la cartera. Una hora desde el aeropuerto a la ciudad, 15 minutos desde la ciudad a su apartamento, 1 hora del apartamento al trabajo, 5 minutos hasta la tienda más cercana, etc. Esa era su manera de controlar los nervios de estar sola en la ciudad, tenía números de emergencia, el número de su padre y de su hermano, una lista de compras general, lugares que evitar, etc. Muchos podrían creer que era paranoica, pero ella prefería llamarse a sí misma, prevenida; siempre recordaba una frase de su padre, "persona prevenida, vale por dos", y siempre lo había creído. La hora en el autobús se pasó rápido recordando todas esas cosas que la hacían ella misma. Se bajó en la parada planeada y empezó a caminar hacia su nuevo hogar. El vecindario era tranquilo, había costado mucho trabajo encontrar un lugar así, se veían varios niños jugando en un patio y luego de eso estaba un complejo de apartamentos, constaba de tres edificios de cinco plantas cada uno, las paredes eran de ladrillo rojizo y las columnas externas blancas, le recordaba a esos apartamentos que tenían algunas universidades, entró al primero de los edificios y tomo las escaleras, había ascensor pero cuando estaba de ánimos le gustaba subir caminando. Su apartamento estaba en la tercera planta, era el segundo en el pasillo, sacó las llaves de su cartera y abrió la puerta. Definitivamente junto a su familia había conseguido un apartamento que daba una sensación de hogar, ella siempre había gustado de cuidar de pequeños detalles, al entrar había una pequeña mesa a la izquierda donde colocaba en un cuenco las llaves, a la derecha había un cuarto pequeño que ocupaba de lavandería pues ahí tenía la lavadora y la secadora, luego de eso se encontraba el baño, donde podía disfrutar el lujo de tener una ducha y bañera, al finalizar el pasillo estaba la cocina a la derecha y la sala y cuarto a la izquierda, su cocina, que tenía el espacio justo, constaba de un refrigerador, un esquinero empotrado para los platos y vasos, un lavabo, y una cocina pequeña con horno. El espacio era un poco reducido en su apartamento, el cual no le permitió el lujo de tener una mesa, pero un desayunador la había suplantado perfectamente. La sala tenía un solo sillón de tres instancias, y su televisor que tenía en su antigua casa, uno de los productos de su trabajo como "freelancer". La habitación estaba contigua a la sala, ahí tenía un escritorio para su laptop, un estante con libros, ropero, y por supuesto su cama. Dejó su cartera en el escritorio y se dio cuenta que aun llevaba su libreta en la mano, sonrió ante esto, porque sintió como se aferraba a ella pensando en su familia, la observó y luego la dejó en el escritorio. Camino hacia la cocina, el reloj marcaba las 5pm, tenía mucho que hacer para el dia siguiente y decidió empezar por la cena.

Yakisoba, fue el plato que eligió para cenar, decidió variar un poco y tenía todos los ingredientes, el día anterior había ido de compras con su padre. Colocó su teléfono en el desayunador, por si llamaba su padre para avisar su arribo a Tomoeda. El tiempo pasó volando para ella, cenaba en el sillón cuando recibió la llamada.

-Hola hija - Se escuchó a Fujitaka por el auricular.

-Hola papá, llegaste a casa? - Preguntó ella embelesada por escucharlo.

\- Si, llamaba para avisarte que tu hermano y yo ya estamos en casa. - Dijo el tranquilo.

\- Qué bueno! - Afirmo Sakura animosa.

\- Recuerda comer saludable y hacer la colada - Empezó a aconsejar a Sakura con el tono amable que lo caracterizaba.

\- Si papá, me cuidaré mucho también, te llamaré mañana luego del trabajo para contarte sobre mi primer día - Prometió ella.

\- Esperare tu llamada ansioso, veras como todo saldrá bien! - Afirmó el sonriendo.

\- Gracias por todo - Dijo ella calmada

\- De nada, buenas noches pequeña Sakura. Toya dice buenas noches también. - Dijo el

\- Buenas noches papá y a mi hermano también, hablamos luego - Dijo ella para luego colgar.

La llamada había sido corta pero había mejorado su humor considerablemente. Luego de pasar el canal un par de veces al televisor decidió apagarlo, lavo los platos, guardo la cocina y tomo un baño caliente. Ya relajada y en pijama se sentó frente al computador, deseaba leer un poco sobre las noticias locales que había presentado el periódico "la estrella dorada", últimamente dedicaba un buen rato a leerlas, para adaptarse un poco al tipo de noticias que presentaban, había unas en particular que le llamaba la atención, había una manera de escribir que le parecía interesante, que le hacía leer la noticia completa. Luego de leer un rato, se fue a la cama y se durmió rápidamente.

El despertador le golpeaba los oídos de manera insistente, una y otra vez, quería seguir durmiendo, era de sus pasatiempos favoritos, pero una idea le pasó por su mente 'hora de ir a trabajar', le decía burlona su conciencia y salto de la cama asustada, debía presentarse a las 8 de la mañana y eran las 6:30. Se vistió, pantalones ajustados de mezclilla, una blusa de botones blanca con rayitas que le llegaba hasta la cadera y botas café hasta la rodilla, se arregló su cabello lo mejor que pudo, dos ganchos pequeños le permitían recogerlo de los lados y su fleco caía sutilmente sobre su frente, tomó su cartera y un folder con papeles importantes y fue a la cocina, tomo un vaso de jugo y una tostada con mermelada, comió tan rápido como pudo y salió de su casa, sin antes despedirse de la foto de su madre que había puesto junto al cuenco de las llaves.

Tomo el autobús y en una hora estaba frente al gran edificio de diez plantas, "La estrella dorada" se leía en letras gigantescas en el último piso, seguido por una estrella de cinco puntas, entró y se acercó a la recepcionista.

\- Buenos días - Saludó Sakura y noto que su voz estaba temblorosa.

\- Buenos días, ¿tiene una cita? - Preguntó la recepcionista con una sonrisa.

\- Si, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, es mi primer dia de trabajo - Explicó Sakura, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada por dar más detalles.

\- Por supuesto, pase al séptimo piso a la derecha, verá una oficina que dice "Departamento de Edición", ahí podra encontrar al señor Yoshiyuki Terada, él le explicara a más detalle. - Contestó ella y continuó recibiendo llamadas y tomando mensajes.

\- Muchas gracias- Se despidió Sakura y tomó el ascensor.

El edificio era moderno, el ascensor era de vidrio y podía ver hacia afuera la ciudad, era una vista muy bonita y no sintió el viaje hasta el séptimo piso, salió del ascensor y vio una puerta de vidrio a la derecha con un rótulo "Departamento de Edición". Apretó su cartera entre sus manos y abrió la puerta, vio muchos escritorios con personas trabajando y en el fondo unos grandes ventanales que cubrían la pared externa, vio personas hablando por teléfono, otras corriendo y le pareció estar en el paraíso de las noticias, vio una oficina a la izquierda donde aparecía el nombre que la recepcionista le había mencionado y toco la puerta.

\- Adelante - Contestó una voz tranquila desde dentro y Sakura abrió la puerta, había un hombre sentado en un escritorio que aparentaba ser fino, era de un color caoba y tenía una placa dorada que rezaba "Jefe de Edición", el hombre sentado no aparentaba más de 35 años, de cabello castaño y de ojos café oscuro, piel blanca y una amable sonrisa. - Pasa, siéntate - Dijo él.

\- Buenos días - Saludó Sakura y tomó asiento - Mi nombre es…

\- Sakura Kinomoto, ¿Verdad? - Preguntó él con voz amable.

\- Si, mucho gusto señor… - Ella extendió su mano hacia el

\- Yoshiyuki Terada - Completo el tomándole la mano - El gusto es mío - Dijo él y le dedicó una sonrisa de lado- Bienvenida a nuestro periódico srta. Kinomoto, tenemos un departamento bastante grande, como podrá haber notado, debido a la cantidad de noticias que manejamos - Explico

\- Es sorprendente - Dijo ella simplemente volteando hacia afuera, la oficina del sr. Terada tenía paredes de vidrio, de manera que podía verse todos los escritorios.

\- Verá como pronto se acostumbrara a este ambiente, tenemos preparado un escritorio para usted - Dijo él y ella volteo.

\- Muchas gracias - dijo sonriendo, le hacía ilusión todo lo que estaba pasando aunque aún podía sentir el leve temblor en sus manos.

\- Por el momento estará en entrenamiento, estará dos semanas observando el procedimiento que realizamos y luego podrá escribir su primera noticia - Explico y ella asintió - La asignaremos a uno de nuestros periodistas para que pueda aprender, luego discutiremos sobre qué tipo de noticia escribirá - Expuso

\- Muchas gracias nuevamente por la oportunidad - Dijo ella

\- Vamos, le mostraré su escritorio - Él se levantó y salió de la oficina, ella lo siguió.

Sakura iba observando todo mientras avanzaba entre los escritorios, las personas la observaban, algunos sonreían, otros tenían expresión neutra y otros simplemente ignoraban la situación. Se acercaron a un escritorio vacío cercano a un gran ventanal.

\- Bueno, hemos llegado - Dijo el Sr. Terada - Este será tu nuevo lugar, en la gaveta de abajo encontrarás una laptop que te ha sido asignada, y este es tu carnet de identificación - Él le extendió la mano con el carnet y ella lo tomó.

\- Muchas gracias - Expresó ella

\- Te presentare a tu mentora por estas dos semanas - Dijo él y se acercó otra joven - Ella es Tomoyo Daidouji, es nuestra periodista encargada de eventos sociales, ella estará ayudándote a adaptarte al periódico - Presentó a la joven

\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, espero nos llevemos muy bien - Dijo Sakura extendiendo su mano a la joven.

\- El gusto es mío, te agradara trabajar aquí, seguro seremos buenas amigas - Dijo Tomoyo tomando la mano de la joven.

\- Bueno señoritas, las dejo para que se conozcan, cualquier cosa haganmelo saber - Dijo el sr. Terada volviendo a su oficina.

\- Bueno manos a la obra - Dijo Tomoyo

\- Si Daidouji ¿verdad? - Pregunto Sakura

\- Para nada, puedes llamarme Tomoyo - Contestó amable

\- Bueno Tomoyo, puedes llamarme Sakura - Regresó la joven ojiverde.

El escritorio de Sakura era en realidad un cubículo, estaba ubicado junto a la ventana, lo cual a Sakura le encanto, tenía una pizarra de corcho para apuntes en frente y dos gavetas al lado derecho, de la gaveta más grande la joven saco la laptop que el sr. Terada le había comentado, junto con el cargador y un mouse, Tomoyo ayudo a conectar todo.

Tomoyo Daidouji era una joven de hermosa figura, de piel nívea, ojos azul grisáceo y una larga cabellera azabache, tenía una voz que podría considerarse melodiosa y parecía una persona muy amable. Estuvo junto a Sakura explicando muchas cosas sobre la oficina, Sakura tomaba apuntes en el computador de todo lo que consideraba importante, ambas estaban concentradas hasta que alguien las interrumpió.

\- Buen día señoritas - Dijo un joven de ojos grises y gafas, era alto, de piel blanca y cabellos oscuros.

\- Buenos días Eriol - Contestó Tomoyo

\- Veo que tenemos una nueva compañera - Expresó Eriol

\- Así es, su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto - Presentó Tomoyo

\- Mucho gusto srta. Kinomoto, mi nombre Eriol Hiragizawa, puede llamarme Eriol - Expresó el joven

\- Mucho gusto - Sakura extendió su mano para saludarlo pero el inesperadamente le beso la muñeca. La joven se sonrojo mientras que el joven sonrió divertido.

\- Disculpe, es un gesto al que estoy acostumbrado, en mi país natal es muy común. - Explicó el mientras ella trataba de regular su respiración. - Sea bienvenida a nuestro periódico.

\- Muchas gracias … Eriol - Dijo ella con dificultad

\- Por cierto Tomoyo, aca estan las fotografias del evento del fin de semana - Dijo mientras le entregaba a Tomoyo una USB - ¿podrias dárselas al editor?, debo salir en este momento. - Explicó Eriol

\- Por su puesto, de paso presento a parte del equipo a nuestra nueva compañera, ¿Que dices Sakura? - Pregunto la ojiazul

\- Me parece bien - Contestó simplemente

\- Excelente, gracias Tomoyo, nos vemos señoritas - Se despidió Eriol.

Sakura y Tomoyo se levantaron para dejar las fotografías, el área de los editores estaba contigua a los periodistas, solo estaban separados por un pasillo de unos tres o cuatro metros y luego seguían varias filas de cubículos iguales a los de los periodistas, caminaron hasta el último de los escritorios del área.

\- Buenos días Lee - Saludo Tomoyo

\- Daidouji, buenos días - Dijo un joven castaño sin levantar la mirada y Tomoyo carraspeo, hasta entonces el joven despegó la vista del computador

\- Lee, quería presentarte a nuestra nueva compañera Sakura Kinomoto - Dijo Tomoyo

\- Mucho … gusto - Dijo con dificultad Sakura, que se quedó perdida en los ojos ambarinos del joven castaño

-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» -·=» «=·-·=» -·=» «=·-·=»

 **Notas de la autora**

Hola, les traigo ya el primer capítulo, espero les guste, comentarios, sugerencias, dejenlas por aquí que siempre las leo. En verdad lamento la demora (T-T)

 **P.D:**

He subido dos dibujos a mi perfil de Devianart de Sakura y Syaoran, por si gustan verlos, busquenme como joanmedlan.

Saludos


End file.
